Untitle
by Afifa Han
Summary: Duh, saya lagi mentok bikin summary Baca aja... yang jelas ini KyuSung Fiction dan saya gak sempet Edit... hihih... Review Please :)


Racing Love

Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Warning : Crack pair. Boys Love Boys. FF Oneshot pertama saya sekaligus FF pertama teraneh yang saya publish

A/N : No Summary, saya lagi mentok mikirin summary. **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan untuk bagi yang tidak suka FF boysLoveBoys silakan klik tanda silang pada pojok kanan atas,** bagi yang berminat silakan komentar kekurangan pada FF OneShot saya ini

Inspirasi : KyuSung Moment, Photo, Video Or Song

All begin here

Keramaian yang tercipta seperti biasa di sebuah kantin sekolah karena memang waktunya istirahat, ada yang tengah serius dengan makanannya adapula para namja yang berstatus uke yang tengah merumpi, dan ada pula couple absurd jenis ikan dan monyet #DigamparFishySamaJewels# yang sedang berduaan di pojok kantin, ada pula si penguasa neraka #DigorokSparkyu# yang tengah berkutat dengan psp nya seperti biasa. Namun, keramaian itu tiba-tiba terhenti tatkala seorang namja manis dan cantik memasuki kantin dengan senyum angelic nya dia terkesan sangat-sangat manis, membuat semua seme yang ada disana menatap lapar dan membuat para uke disana memandang dengan penuh keirian.

Yah, dia Kim Yesung Si ketua Organisasi Musik sekaligus Anak Pemilik Yayasan Sekolah Seni khusus namja tersebut. Semua yang dia miliki terasa begitu sempurna, namun meski begitu dia tak pernah sombong. 1 rahasia besarnya, dia sangat-sangat menyukai sang ketua Osis a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun si namja gamers sekaligus terjenius karena IQ nya memang tinggi, namun Yesung tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya.

Namun keheningan yang tercipta itu tak bertahan lama tatkala seorang namja gagah nan tampan tiba-tiba saja memeluk yesung dari belakang serta memandang tajam para seme yang menatap yesung dengan lapar, membuat yesung terkejut dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba namja tersebut dan membuat sang ketua osis yang jelas-jelas menyukai yesung dan memiliki HAK atas diri Yesung mencengkram psp nya dengan kuat bahkan hampir membuat psp itu remuk, dia emosi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Yesungie itu milikku" teriak siwon-namja tersebut.

Semua yang berada disana pun mendesah malas mereka tak mau berurusan dengan namja bernama choi siwon sang berandal sekolah yang bisa menaklukan uke atau seme sekalipun bisa menjadi uke jika sudah berhadapan dengan ketampanan siwon tapi berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang merasa ketenangan hidup Princess nya terganggu oleh namja berandal tersebut, yang mereka tahu siwon itu selalu mengklaim jika yesung itu miliknya padahal nyatanya Entahlah karena...-

"Hyung, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" tanya yesung berusaha menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja naik akibat kelakuan siwon, Kyuhyun hanya berseringai dari kejauhan mendengar penolakan Yesung pada Siwon.

"waeyo chagi? Bukankah setiap orang yang berpacaran berpelukan itu wajar?" tanya nya dengan seringaian mesumnya

"tapi hyung bukankah sudah ku bilang jika kita tak punya hubungan apapun dan berhentilah mengklaim aku milikmu" sentak yesung dan melepaskan diri dari siwon-nah, ketahuan kan si tuan choi pervert siwon hanya mengklaim padahal nyatanya mereka tak berpacaran.

"aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari para seme kurang ajar itu saja chagi!" sahut siwon tenang, tak tahukah siwon jika sekarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah menahan amarahnya karena Ia terus mengganggu Yesung-nya, tunggu yesungnya? Ah author semakin bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"sudah ku bilang aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tak akan ada yang berani melukaiku. Aku namja, aku tak mau terlihat lemah" ucap yesung sarkastik

"a..a..a..-" ujar siwon sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan yesung serta menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "-memang benar kau namja, kau juga tak lemah hanya saja Yesung chagi memang harus choi siwon lindungi" sambungnya

"cukup Hyung, aku tak tahan dengan sikapmu sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin berurusan dengan mu kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku menyukai namja lain..." secepat pengakuan itu keluar secepat itu pula yesung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, merasa shock dengan ucapannya yang bisa keceplosan

Deg!

Kyuhyun merasa kaget, siapa namja yang di maksud oleh yesungnya tersebut, mungkinkah dirinya?

Yesung POV

'_ah, jinjja. Pake acara keceplosan segala. Kyunie ku mohon jangan salah paham. Namja yang ku maksud adalah kamu kyunie' bathin yesung nelangsa_

"siapa namja itu?" tanya siwon hyung, dan apa itu suaranya dingin sekali dan tatapannya menusuk sekali.

"h-hyung tak perlu tahu!" ucapku gugup.

"jika namja itu ada disini aku akan membunuhnya sungie, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu maka siapapun tak kan pernah bisa..." siwon mencengkram dagu yesung dengan kuat hingga yesung meringis "cepat katakan siapa namja itu yesung!" sambung siwon hyung membentak.

"ah, hyung sakit...!" ucapku meringis tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun sudah pada batas emosi nya melihat Princess nya di sakiti di depan matanya.

"huh? Sakit? Maka cepat kata...-

Brakk!

-...ahhh! brengsek siapa yang berani melemparku?" ucap siwon meringis saat ada yang melempar punggungnya dengan suatu benda yang sangat keras.

"aku Tuan Choi Siwon...!" ucap seorang namja yang masih tenang duduk di pojokan, tunggu bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Ah dia menyelamatkanku lagi.

Yesung POV END

Author POV

"shit" umpat siwon sarkastik "heh, cho kyuhyun apa urusanmu denganku?" tanyanya pada kyuhyun.

"tak ada, hanya saja kau memperlakukan seorang namja manis dengan kasar. Aku tak suka, apalagi jika orang itu Yesung!" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"ini urusanku Cho Kyuhyun, jangan campuri urusanku!" ucap siwon dingin.

"memang, tapi apa kau lupa siapa aku disini tuan Choi?" balas kyuhyun tak kalah dingin di sertai dengan smirk evil nya yang membuat para uke disana klepek-klepek dengan smirk itu #AuthorNosebleed#

"cih, kau hanya ketua Osis disini. Lekaslah minta maaf padaku atau kau akan ku hajar" balas siwon sengit.

"aku tak mau choi siwon! Seharusnya kau yang minta maaf pada Yesung, atau dengan senang hati akan ku layangkan surat pengunduran dirimu dari sekolah ini pada ketua Yayasan!" telak, siwon kalah jika sudah berurusan dengan ketua yayasan karena memang ketua yayasan mereka sangat menyayangi anaknya a.k.a Kim Yesung.

"cih, baiklah aku mengalah kali ini bukan berarti aku kalah darimu cho Kyuhyun,! Pengecut." Balas siwon sarkastik.

"maaf tuan choi saya bukan pengecut, saya hanya membela orang yang seharusnya saya bela, karena sangat tak mungkin saya selaku Ketua Osis disini diam saja jika ada yang berbuat rusuh! Anda hanya sampah yang membuat sekolah ini kotor tuan Choi!" ucap Kyuhyun sadis.

"hah, berani kau bilang seperti itu. Jika kau memang bukan pengecut malam ini kita tanding balapan liar di bukit samping Hall Sapphire Blue. Ku rasa seorang pengecut takan berani datang? Bukan begitu tuan Cho?" ucap siwon sinis.

"baik, aku akan datang. 1 permintaanku jika aku menang, Jangan Pernah ganggu Yesung lagi atau kau akan mati" ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"baik! Goodbye yesungie, jangan lupa datang nanti malam!" ucap siwon meraih dagu yesung mencoba untuk mencium sudut bibir yesung tapi yesung segera menghindar.

"pergilah, ku harap kau kalah dalam balapan nanti malam!"ucap yesung emosi.

"tapi sayang sekali aku tak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini chagi" ucap siwon berbalik lalu meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

Kyuhyun POV

'kau belum tahu siapa si prince evil sang raja balapan Choi Siwon,! Oke, khusus sore ini aku tak akan menyamar untuk balapan! Akan ku tunjukan padamu bagaimana hidupmu akan menderita jika sudah berani melawan sang prince evil ini, dan juga takan ku biarkan kau menyakiti orang yang ku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya, akan ku bunuh kau Choi Siwon' bathinku.

Lalu aku mulai menghampiri yesung yang berdiri tak jauh dariku tanganku terulur untuk memegang bahunya dengan lembut takut melukainya, aku tak mau princessKu lecet meski hanya sedikit.

"yesungie! Gwaenchana? Dagumu terlihat seperti memar, mari ku antar ke UKS!" ucapku pada yesung, aku khawatir dengan princessKu. Apa? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa dia malah memberiku tatapan yang sendu? Dan apa itu kenapa dia seperti menahan suatu cairan bening yang akan keluar dari onyx caramelnya.

"n-nan g-gwaenchana kyunie" jawabnya dan kenapa dia terdengar gugup. Dan apa itu? Cairan bening itu lolos dari onyx nya, ah uljima jebal. Aku tak bisa melihatMu menangis, apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Ku mohon katakan salahku. "k-kyunie, mi-mianhae. Karena aku kau jadi terlibat masalah dengan siwon h-hyung" lanjutnya lagi. Ah, dia mengkhawatirkanku rupanya ugh senang nya. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo sekarang bukan saatnya senang, lihatlah princessMu menangis, aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"tenanglah sungie, aku tak apa. Sebagai ketua o..sis yang baik aku memang harus membantu siswa yang punya masalah" oh shit, kenapa begitu menyedihkannya ucapanku, rasanya ingin sekali bilang sebagai Prince Mu yang tampan dan Sangat mencintaimu aku memang harus membantu dan melindungiMu. Ku lihat dia mulai berhenti meneteskan buliran bening sialan itu.

"ta..tapi kyunie, aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di balapan nanti malam!" ucapnya lirih sarat akan kekhawatiran, oh saking lirihnya menurutku malah terdengar seperti menggoda. Ugh Cho Kyuhyun Pervert apa yang terjadi denganmu dia bukan menggodamu tapi dia sedang mengkhawatirkanmu.

"gwaenchana sungie, aku ini prince Evil. Kau tahu dia bukan si raja balapan yang tak di ketahui identitas nya" ucapku berbisik pada telinga kanannya agar tak ada yang mendengar, bahaya jika ada yang mendengar karena bisa di pastikan fansku akan bertambah banyak dan itu merepotkan.

Dia diam tak menjawab ucapanku, dia seperti terkejut, dan apa ini? Kenapa suasana di kantin jadi kembali hening, jangan-jangan...

"huaaaaa, ternyata Prince Evil itu Kyuhyun Hyung" apakan ku bilang? Para Uke disini sudah banyak yang berteriak histeris hanya karena tahu kenyataan jika Prince Evil itu aku.

"ach, ne mianhae! Jangan bilang-bilang..." ucapanku terpotong dengan teriakan histeris lain yang berasal dari luar kantin, oh God For Sake... aku akan mati di kejar-kejar Hoobae dan Sunbae jika identitas Prince Evilku terungkap.

"Sungie, kajja kita pergi" ucapku menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa menunggu jawabannya, karena aku rasa dia masih terkejut. Well, sekarang aku harus bersabar dengan bertambahnya fansku mungkin ketenaranku akan seperti sungie sebentar lagi jika seperti ini jadinya.

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

#Skip Time

Hill, Beside Sapphire Blue Hall

Suara deru ban motor yang bergesekan dengan aspal pun semakin ramai, banyak sekali namja yang akan menonton sore ini karena dari berita yang menyebar dari Yayasan sekolah seni yang akan bertanding hari ini adalah sang ketua Osis a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun VS si brandalan tampan a.k.a Choi Siwon.

Terlihat dari kejauhan sang penantang (Choi Siwon) tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas motor besarnya, wajahnya yang biasanya stoic kini terlihat terus saja menyeringai karena mungkin merasa dia sudah menang sebelum perang.

"sudah ku duga kau takan berani datang cho kyuhyun, kau sudah telat selama 15 menit dan aku paling tak suka menunggu" gumam siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, saat sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam datang keramaian yang tadinya terasa memekakan telinga kini seperti lenyap di telan bumi.

Ya, yang datang barusan adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun menggunakan motor yang biasa dia gunakan sebagai Prince Evil, jaket hitam yang nampak pas di tubuhnya serta helm hitam yang berlambangkan prince evil tak lupa dia memakai celana jeans yang biasa Ia pakai balapan sebagai Prince Evil. Ah, dan jangan lupakan seorang namja manis yang ikut di boncengannya semua orang pasti tahu kalau itu Kim Yesung.

Terlihat amarah yang sangat jelas di wajah siwon, karena Kyuhyun datang bersama Yesung apalagi posisi Yesung yang duduk di boncengan Motor Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung mau tak mau harus berhimpit pada punggung Kyuhyun.

"shit, dia bahkan membawa Yesung. kenapa aku tadi tidak menjemputnya, dan apa itu? Helm itu bukankah itu milik sang Raja Balapan atau jangan-jangan memang benar rumor yang tadi menyebar di sekolah jika kyuhyun itu prince evil, baiklah meskipun begitu aku tak akan kalah darimu Cho!" geram siwon.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara Yeoja yang terdengar seperti menggoda memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk bersiap di garis start lintasan balapan.

Merasa nama Kyuhyun di panggil untuk memasuki arena balapan, Yesung pun turun dari motor Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Author POV END

Yesung POV

"hati-hati Kyunie, menangkanlah pertandingan ini" ucapku lembut di sertai senyum terbaik yang ku punya dan chu~ Aku refleks mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat pipiku terasa memanas. 'apa yang ku lakukan' rutukku. 'Kyunie pasti berpikir aku tipe Uke yang agresif'.

"eh? Ya aku pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan kali ini untukmu" ucapnya kaku, dia seperti terkejut dengan kelakuanku aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku, merasa sangat malu dengan sikap agresifku. Ah, Lee Eunhyuk tak seharusnya aku mengikuti ucapan yadongMu. "sungie, saranghae" perkataannya membuatku menatap onyx matanya yang sedang menatapku dengan lembut dia tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahku lalu melajukan motornya ke arena lintasan.

'apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Kyunie bilang saranghae? Apa telingaku sudah rusak?' aku sibuk bermonolog dengan hatiku sendiri.

Yesung POV END

Author POV

Terdengar suara sang yeoja menghitung mundur untuk segera memulai pertandingan, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sinis dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Sebelum hitungan satu mereka saling beradu suara deru motor mereka, membuat keramaian disitu semakin menjadi-jadi. Yesung yang tadinya sibuk dengan acara mari melamunnya pun kini sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun, menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulutnya tak berhenti melapalkan kalimat-kalimat doa yang dia hapal untuk keselamatan dan kemenangan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat khawatir.

3

2

1

Lalu sang Yeoja mengangkat bendera yang tadinya menghalangi kedua motor tersebut, dan secepat kilat kedua motor itu melesat saling mencoba untuk mengungguli tempat. Termasuk berebut untuk mendapatkan Yesung, terlihat kini siwon yang berada di urutan depan menampilkan senyum sinisnya dia terus saja bergumam dalam hati 'kau akan mati Cho Kyuhyun' sementara itu Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang tak jauh dari siwon kini dengan raut datarnya mencoba untuk mengungguli siwon. Saat tikungan pertama Kyuhyun berhasil mendahului siwon.

Ketegangan semakin di rasakan di antara para penonton termasuk Yesung yang khawatir jika siwon akan menang karena itu berarti bencana bagi hidupnya yang selama ini dia mengagungkan ketenangan dalam hidupnya. Hanya demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dia rela ikut ke tempat seperti ini yang di penuhi dengan kebisingan dan mengotori penglihatannya akan sikap beberapa yeoja yang berpakaian sangatlah minim dan beberapa namja manis yang sepertinya mereka menurut Yesung pekerja seks.

Kini terlihat tikungan curam di depan mata Kyuhyun yang memacukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, jika tak hati-hati banyak yang kecelakaan disini dan Ia tahu siwon belum pernah melewati tikungan curam itu karena tikungan ini di buka jika yang balapan adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"goodbye siwon, let's meet in the hell later. I hope my brother will visit you. Revenge Being Finished Choi Siwon" gumam Kyuhyun. Lalu dia melintasi tikungan itu dengan mudahnya, tak berapa lama dia mendengar suara deru motor siwon di belakangnya yang terdengar jelas dan

Ckitttt~ Brakkkk~ motor siwon berputar beberapa kali dan Jduarrr~ menabrak pembatas dan terbakar.

"hah, sudah lama aku ingin membalaskan sakit hati hyungku padamu Choi Siwon" ucap kyuhyun yang kini tengah berhenti sebentar di dekat TKP siwon kecelakaan barusan, lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "Kibum Hyung, aku sudah mengantarnya ke neraka seperti yang sudah dia lakukan kepadamu 2 tahun yang lalu! Apa kau sekarang tenang Hyung?" dia tersenyum dan kembali memacu motornya tenang.

Sementara itu Yesung yang mendengarkan suara ledakan merasakan kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi, 'Tuhan, selamatkan Kyuhyun Hyung.' Gumamnya, tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat banyak. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, lalu tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara deru motor yang mendekati garis finish. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat takut jika yang datang adalah siwon, namun tak lama dia mendengar semua orang di sekelilingnya meneriakan nama Cho Kyuhyun atau Prince Evil, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan dia melihat Kyuhyun melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya dia juga melihat beberapa orang di belakang Kyuhyun seperti memacu motornya tergesa-gesa menuju arah tadi saat Kyuhyun datang.

Tanpa aba-aba saat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Yesung ala bridal lalu berputar-putar, Yesung yang terkejut pun hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"yuhuuuu, sungie... aku menang, aku menang untukmu" dan chu~ Kyuhyun mencium sekilas sudut bibir Yesung.

"K-kyu, Turunkan aku. Disini banyak orang" cicit yesung dan menahan malu lihat saja wajahnya sekarang yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, untung saja disitu penerangannya remang-remang dan rugi bagi Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat dengan jelas pemandangan indah tsb. Dia mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Kyuhyun saat di rasanya Kyuhyun malah semakin kencang berputar-putar.

Lalu, Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak dan menurunkan Yesung "ah, mianhae sungie! Aku terlalu senang" ucapnya gugup ketika menyadari jika tadi dia mencium yesung di depan orang banyak.

"g-gwaenchana Kyu. Chukkae sekaligus Gomawo!" ucap yesung yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Kyuhyun.

"gomawo untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun. "karena dengan memenangkan pertandingan ini aku berarti bebas dari siwon hyung" sambar yesung cepat dan mengeluarkan senyum angelic nya.

"aahh, tak apa sungie. Itu tak seberapa, memang seharusnya aku melindungimu bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan lembut.

"e-eh? Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti sekaligus menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya dari tatapan Kyuhyun, dia tak mengerti kenapa setiap Kyuhyun memegang nya rasa-rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang memabukkan karena selalu membuat pipinya memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"bukankah tadi sebelum balapan aku sudah bilang padamu..-" jeda, kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya, Yesung benar-benar menguji dirinya untuk mengucapkan cinta yang selama ini kita tahu jika seorang cho kyuhyun sangat sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan kata cinta "..-sungie, saranghae! Nae namjachinguka otthaeyo haejullae" ucap Kyuhyun lantang dan membuat keributan disana menjadi tak terdengar seperti mereka kini tengah berada di pemakaman yang sangat sepi sekali.

Tak lama kemudian semua orang disana berteriak "terima, terima" yang membuat pipi Yesung semakin memerah menahan rasa bahagia dan malu semuanya bercampur aduk.

"sungie, ku mohon jawab. Jika pun jawabannya tidak, aku tak apa, sungguh...!" ucap Kyuhyun memohon sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"k-kyuu~ mianhae...-" ucap Yesung menunduk memberi jeda, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menundukan kepalanya merasa selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan semua pengorbanan yang dia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia, perlahan dia mengendurkan genggaman tangannya sampai dia merasakan tangan Yesung menggenggam tangannya balik dan terasa hangat "-..mianhae Kyu, aku t-tak bisa menolakMu karena a-aku juga mencintaimu" sambung Yesung gugup.

Dan seketika itu pula Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yesung yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya semburat merah tercetak jelas di pipi Yesung dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan bersorak dalam hati karena malam ini dia melihat pemandangan indah itu berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu yesung dengan jari tangan kanannya dan berkata dengan lembut "coba katakan sekali lagi aku tak dengar sungiie~..." ucap kyuhyun menggoda.

"s-saranghae k-kyu...!" Kyuhyun pun menampilkan seringaiannya saat yesung menjawab dengan gugup dan lirih. "ish, kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun" pekik Yesung ketika sadar Kyuhyun tengah menggodanya, dan Yesung langsung melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, dia malu.

"aigoo.. namjachinguku ngambek eohh?" ucap kyuhyun berteriak "sungiie, tunggu baby aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah sangat malam, aku takut Kim Appa akan memarahiku" lanjut kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju motornya dan memacunya menuju Yesung.

"ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil Appa ku dengan sebutan Appa?" ucap Yesung berteriak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ughhh, Yeppeo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Yesung saat sudah sampai di samping Yesung yang berhenti berjalan di pinggir jalan.

"Kyunie, aku namja. Aku tidak cantik, aku Tampan" protes yesung.

"arra, nae princess. Tapi tetap saja bagiku kau cantik dan manis..-" Yesung hanya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya "kajja naik, aku antar pulang" sambung Kyuhyun seraya menarik lembut tangan yesung.

Yesung pun naik di boncengan Kyuhyun, dia merasa menjadi canggung dan hanya memegang ujung jaket Kyuhyun. "pegangan yang kuat sungie, nanti kamu jatuh" ucap Kyuhyun.

"s-shireo..." ucap yesung. Dan kyuhyun pun hanya berseringai. Hanya sekali hentakkan Kyuhyun menggas motornya membuat yesung hampir terjengkang dan refleks memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan memacu motornya di atas rata-rata.

"kyuniie, jangan ngebut. Aku takut!" teriak yesung sambil memejamkan matanya karena angin yang menerpa wajahnya sangat kencang, tapi Kyuhyun malah menghiraukan nya dan terus saja memacu motor nya mengantar Yesung ke rumahnya

END dengan tidak Elitnya

Omake :

Terlihat Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya di sebuah halaman rumah yang luas. Dia menengok ke sebelah kanan, melirik namja manis yang masih memeluknya erat serta memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun pun berseringai.

"Kau memang benar-benar takut atau hanya karena nyaman memelukku dengan erat?" ucap kyuhyun jahil di sertai dengan seringaiannya.

Yesung yang merasa kyuhyun berbicara padanya pun membuka matanya dan terlihat jelas pipinya memerah karena malu saat sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di rumahnya, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya saat sadar jika seringai kyuhyun semakin lebar karena dia belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau menyebalkan,! Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang" ucapnya dan segera turun.

"heii, apakah kau tak menawari ku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tak perlu, karena Appa pasti sebentar lagi keluar dan akan dengan senang hati meminta murid kebanggaan nya untuk mampir" cibir Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, tak lama kemudian

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau di luar? Masuklah minum teh bersama eomma dan appa!" ucap Tuan Kim a.k.a Appa Yesung.

"ah, ne Appa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mencibir kelakuan Ayahnya yang sangat membanggakan Kyuhyun dan apa tadi Ayahnya sendiri memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Appa pada Kyuhyun.

"Chagi~ ajak Kyuhyun Masuk sayang, tak baik tamu di biarkan mengobrol di luar" ucap Tuan Kim.

"shireo Appa! Dia menyebalkan, dia membuatku kesal hari ini!" rajuk yesung sambil mendekati Appa nya dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Appanya.

"chagie kau tak boleh seperti itu pada tamu, apalagi dia calon suamiMu!" kini Mrs Kim yang menyahut.

"MWO? Calon Suami? Nuguya?" teriak Yesung kaget.

"annyeong Nae Princess, jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida calon Suami Cho Yesung." Ucap Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada yesung saat dia sudah berada di depan yesung sambil tersenyum sangat lembut yang mampu melelehkan semua ES di kutub #AuthorNoseBleed#

"MWO? Aku tak mau berganti marga dengan marga jelek itu!" ucap Yesung sadis.

"princess... kau tega sekali dengan calon suamiMu ini..!" ucap kyuhyun memelas.

"dan aku bukan princess, aku prince. Kenapa kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan princess!" ujar Yesung galak.

"karena kau memang princess dari prince evil Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"tapi tetap saja aku namja jadi harusnya prince, bukan..." ucapan yesung terpotong.

"aigoo, aigoo.. berhentilah ribut di depan pintu dan ayo segera masuk dan minum teh bersama. Dan kyunie orang tua mu ada di dalam, mereka baru datang dari Amerika tadi jam 7 dan langsung kesini untuk melamar Yesung" jawab eomma yesung tenang.

"ne eomma!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berseringai, Yesung hanya merengut kesal pada Appa nya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum lembut dari sang Appa.

Saat semua berkumpul di ruang tengah

"aigoo, Cho Ahjumma" pekik Yesung.

"aigoo.. aigoo.. anak kesayangan ahjumma sekarang tambah manis dan cantik saja hum? Sudah berapa lama ahjuma meninggalkanmu hum?" jawab namja paruh baya yang cantik atau mari kita panggil dia eomma Kyuhyun.

"molla, tapi itu sudah sangat lama!" jawab yesung "tapi ada apa ahjumma kemari? Kangenkah padaku? Heheh" sambung yesung cengengesan.

"tentu saja, ahjuma merindukanmu. Sekalian untuk mewakilkan anak ahjumma untuk melamarmu..." jawab namja itu tersenyum

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO? Jadiii~ Kyuniie anak ahjumma?" tanya yesung tak percaya. "begitulah sungie" jawab Mrs Cho. "ahjumma, kenapa ahjusi sangat tampan sedangkan Kyunie tidak?" ucap yesung berbisik.

"Cho Yesung, berani kau mengejekku seperti itu pada eommaku" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisikan Yesung. "aku ini tampan kau tahu, bahkan aku mengalahkan si pemuda Choi itu dalam segala hal, buktinya kau mencintaiku di banding si pemuda Choi itu" sambung Kyuhyun yang emosi sambil narsis.

"huh -_- lihatlah ahjumma, ahjusi. Anak kalian sangat narsis sekali... aku jadi harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali jika akan menerima lamarannya" ucap yesung santai.

"Cho Yesung, kemari kau...!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang mencoba mengejar Yesung yang sudah lari mengitari ruangan keluarga itu.

"huaaaaaa, ahjumma, eomma, iblis bangkit dari neraka tolong aku..." jerit Yesung.

"Cho Yesung...!" geram Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berlarian, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakkan mereka.

_Terlihat indah bukan saat kita bersama_

_Saling mengisi dan melengkapi._

_Jeoneun Cho Yesung imnida akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan apapun_

_-Cho Yesung-_

_Jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida akan selalu mencintai, menyayangi serta melindungi Cho yesung dalam keadaan apapun_

_-Cho Kyuhyun-_

Happy Ending


End file.
